Just A Little
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li would never fall for such a slight of hand in a nightclub, especially by Vega. (Speed-Write Challenge. Total: An hour and a half)


Chun Li was a decorated police officer. She had taken classes on protecting not only herself but the protection of others. Not only that but years of feminine advice handed down from generations of ladies before her had been instilled in her.

So when a handsome, _psychotic, _and _possessive _Spanish assassin and bullfighter approached her in his best "I woke up horny and sexy" disguise as Chun Li was hanging out in a club with her friends, she should have protected her drink more carefully.

She had heard of what police officers called "a little slip". Distract the target, slip the drug into the drink, and encourage her to drink with all the smoothness and charming disposition of a Cyrano Bergerac.

Vega was so slick. A soft whisper, a promise that he wasn't here on Shadaloo business...ha! Chun Li could only fruitlessly think as her limbs stopped working, forcing him to take her away from the safety of the public eye. Her knee struck the end of the metal bar hard, making her yowl in pain as Vega assured the patrons that he was her "friend" and was taking her home.

After all, who doesn't believe a handsome and charismatic man?

But Chun Li refused to be a victim. She wasn't stupid. She would never allow this to happen. Even when Vega started to fondle her.

"Ah," He slyly winked, groping her breasts under her dress that Chun Li had saved up four paychecks just to afford, "A little sensitive! Did you know that this is my favorite color? Red. You must have known to wear this for me. _Me prende._"

She kept telling herself that she wasn't wanting this at all. She kept telling herself that the Strongest Woman in the World would never fall for such a stupid trick like that. Chun Li knew that she, the greatest female fighter, would simply _never_ allow herself to be carted away like a prized piece of meat.

_**I'm just a little drunk. **_

Chun Li felt his kiss on her neck, feeling his teeth sink into skin like a hard bite. The smell of coppery roses burned her nose as if she had dunked her head into a vat of cologne. Vega had taken her left hip, almost jamming her pelvis against his hard, clothed erection.

_**I'm just a little stressed and need to blow off.**_

"_Mi hermosa primavera…_" Vega breathed hard into her ear, his fingers digging into her clothes, "Don't you know better than to tease a stud? Making him twitch as you prance around arrogantly…?"

Chun Li felt herself raise on her tiptoes, capturing his lips in hers. The assassin gripped her tightly, lifting her slightly to help her kiss him. His nails, deceptively long, raked across her muscular legs as the skin trembled under his touch.

_**I'm just a little drugged.**_

"Mm." Vega licked the faint blood droplets that his teeth conjured from her fragile lips, "You taste delicious, _mi amor._"

She felt hot. Too hot. Feverish. Her pantyhose felt too tight, too wet, too uncomfortable. That's why it was such a godsend that Vega had slipped his rough, thick fingers in the band of her hosiery because he _must_ have known that she was fidgeting in her heat. He must have done the act out of the goodness of his heart, _clearly,_ and his fingers touching her lustful womanhood was just an act of kindness for her aching body…

_**I'm just a little buzzed. **_

Chun Li felt her body get spirited away from the party, as if she was watching from the outside. Her back laid flat on a cheap futon, feeling the lumpy material as if the manufacturing plant filled the bed with rocks. The Spanish bullfighter slid his fingers in her body as ungentlemanly salivia escaped from the corner of his mouth like a predator rearing to savor his prey.

The spit landed on her cheek, making her flutter her eyes. Her brain felt foggy, dizzy…

_**I'm just a little horny and need to get off. **_

"_Tan poco femenina_." Vega teased, his tongue scraping off her dignity as he ran his appendage across her bare nipples. Chun Li couldn't remember when he opened her blouse but the cool air had snapped her back to reason.

"Wa-wait...no...you're…" She protested feebly, trying to grasp out in front of her but Vega pushed her hand into his pants with flawless execution. Chun Li could feel his bulging, hard cock between her taunt fingers as she gasped in shock.

Did all of Shadaloo simply have gifted bodies? The Interpol cop had seen Bison's own naked body from blurry photographs of his cloning process as well as seeing Balrog's highly publicized pornography videos that seemed to leak on the Internet every so often. Each commander seemed to be sporting a hell of a python in their insufficient wardrobe.

"I'm," Vega started, as if he was correcting her, "Going to fuck you."

In a moment's notice, his cock popped out of his trousers.

_**I'm just a little tired and I need someone to put me to bed. **_

The sounds of thighs slapping against each other made Chun Li turned on more than she thought. His cock was glorious, practically fucking her primitive Neanderthal brains out as her womb begged for his seed. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth from panting, making her feel so good thinking about her ruined image.

His touch felt like electricity with every stroke. The hairs on her soft body stood up with every push as his hips violated her-completely against her will, of course. Or at least _mostly_ against her will.

The young detective could sense a burst of passion from her tight loins, spiraling her into almost blackout. Did Chun Li orgasm against-or maybe not so much against-her will? She was too out of the mind to ponder that as Vega gleefully pounded away.

"Tight!" Vega grunted, digging his heels into the flat bed, "Fucking tight! _¡Creo que mi polla podría romperse!_ Ah! Yes! You're bleeding...yes...God-fucking-damnit! Your blood feels so good, so perfectly...!"

Chun Li was almost embarrassed that she must have started her menstrual cycle tonight if he was referring to blood. Her flow must have not been heavy as she couldn't even feel the pains of womanhood yet but Vega must have sniffed out her neediness.

_**I'm just a little slutty and I can't resist a big, strong man. **_

His cock was hitting her cervix every time, making Chun Li wrap her legs around his rapid thrusting. Her large breasts were bouncing under him, urging him on and on until she felt that he couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

The moans and growls were feral, beastly in nature. Vega wasn't going to stop, even if he hit his limit and his limbs fell off. Chun Li could see his teeth stained with her lipstick, as if Vega had devoured her face in attempt to eat her vulnerable spots first.

His bare chest was starting to bruise from his fucking as he hit her body with such force, making her believe that her legs were going to be unable to walk tomorrow.

"All mine!" Vega hissed, catching her hair ribbon in her teeth as he tore her hair ornament off completely with a swift jerk of his neck. Her hair fell around her face as Chun Li could see Vega shaking his head like he was playing with a dead rabbit in his hair with her ribbon.

Another wave of rolling pleasure. Did Chun Li orgasm again? She couldn't tell anymore. The movements and bodies and images were all blurring together.

"Mine!" His words came fast again, letting his trophy drop, "All mine! Nobody gets this body except me! I'll engrave my name on your pussy. I'll scar your tits with my likeness. I'll even tattoo your ass with a portrait of my cock. But you're all mine. _Vives para mí, bailas para mí y follas para mí._"

Chun Li could only lay helplessly under him as his cock spurted his hot seed inside of her. She could feel the searing blaze of his creampie sit on her vaginal lips, like a mark of possession.

_**I'm just a little whore and I should just accept it**_**.**

The Chinese fighter could tell that Vega had brushed his lips across her sweaty forehead, getting up from their bed of passionate bad choices. A kiss later and Vega had disappeared into the club and into the dark night.

Her decency just shut down completely as Chun Li passed out into a dreamy state. She didn't care that her body was exposed or that her pussy was on display for anyone to see. All her instincts knew was that she needed some rest.

Within the hours before dawn, Chun Li awoke on the bed. Her body was sore and she had a blistering headache. Her pantyhose was torn and her beautiful dress that she had saved up so much money for was in shreds.

She managed to sit up a bit. Her knee was killing her from banging the bone against the bar. Chun Li did learn that Vega was into some kinky stuff that might be helpful for the next time that he decided to slip her some date rape drugs.

Chun Li also found out that _she_ was into some kinky, highly unethical shit.

_**I think I'm just a little bit in love**_**.**


End file.
